Experiment Pack
by shifterofthedark
Summary: Kiaya Rouge is not your normal shapeshifter, she has the multi-shifter blood in her veins along with her sister. And when they find a small town to live away from craziness, they find they're not the only ones with secrets. Kiaya/OC


**PROLOGUE**

I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride

I had to get out this time. Since the incredible Maximum Ride got out with her flock and saved the day(notice sarcasm), they have been pushing all tests and experiments to the max, sorry for the pun, this was the only place in the U.S. they missed. How can that be? Seriously, who know all the locations of the labs, but misses one?

My name is Kiaya Rouge. I had platinum hair with silver highlights. And my eyes were like blue fire, Bright and everlasting, but at night when the moon is up they turn to a honey golden, the eyes of the wolf. In my experiment they put wolf genes in me. But what they don't know, is that I already had shifter blood in me, and my mother was a multi-shifter. She could have taken any form she wanted, alive animals today and the dead animals from millions of years ago, the dinos and the caveman times animals, but she only did it once. It took too much energy to accomplish it. And only the most powerful could do it.

My pack and I were getting out of here, if we run through another series of test again I don't think we can keep our minds sane anymore. Maybe I can because I have the strongest will, but the others, they don't stand a living chance. Literally, they might be dead if they don't get out of here in the next week.

So on the fresh new day of torcher awaited us, I was ready to make my move. They have been only getting one eraser and a white coat on us since the major testing started, they thought we were weak after all the testing being done on us. And it was true, we were very weak, but the past week I haven't struggled or anything. Keeping all of my energy storing up for my grand finale.

I woke up with the bang that accompanied my daily routine of the day. It is so healthy to be woken up in a dog cage after a whole day yesterday of torcher, to be shoved against the wall of the cage, getting a whole new wave of pain, right? I thought not.

The door of the cage was opened and was grasped by my foot and pulled roughly out to land on my back and my head hitting the floor with a thud.

I smirked up at the eraser. "A good morning to you too, biscuit." I cooed at him.

He growled in my face before kicking me in the side, his morphed body covered in fur and canines extended. "Oh, now that's a low shot even for you. What? Don't like the favor of me kicking your ass in a fair fight,or even in a dirty fight at that? Definitely the dirty fight, I got a lot up my sleeve." I smirked getting up from the ground.

It was so _easy_ to anger them now-a-days. He threw a punch at my face but I easily dodged it. People got sloppy when they anger. Most don't use it to it's full power. I did. When I got angry, I used all of it to my advantage. I made more precise move, put more power behind every hit, throw, or slam that I used. I was _dangerous_ not that I wasn't already, I was, but I used anger like one of my powers, I guess it is, the way I use it. It's pretty amazing really how such a simple emotion can draw such power through it.

So I put all my pent up anger from these past years, and threw it in my punch to his head, cracking his skull. The white coat was easy. I just banged his head on my knee, rupturing him knocked out.

I growled. How I wished there were more to kill. For everything they did to us. I wanted revenge. But I wanted the taste of freedom more than anything, I wanted my pack and I to be free.

I turned around and looked at the wall of dog crates and looked for my pack. I first saw my youngest, smiling joyously at me. "We can get out now! We don't have to live in dog crates any more Kiaya!" said Myca excitedly. And let me tell you, if that statement didn't crush your heart, then all of you are as horrible as the white coats. Here is a seven year old boy, shiny brown locks floating around his face capturing all of his green eyed innocence, never once have slept on a warm bed with a place to call home, never getting an education except from what I remembered, knowing that everyday he would never get a break from the pain he deals with.

I let him out, holding his hand as he jumped out, and keeping him standing as his wobbly legs rushed blood through his legs numbing shook and twirled his leg in circles as he tried to get feeling in them. I smiled at his antics and moved to the cage next to him seeing Andre's purple eyes peering out at me and a flash of fangs smiling at me.

We don't know why he has purple eyes, but our guess is that either the chemicals they put in him, or the DNA they made him with brought out a locked strand to the surface, changing his eyes.

He jumped out and rushed to his younger brother, and checked him over. Blond hair curving at the ends that bounced when he bounded over. They looked nothing alike but the DNA said that they were brothers not to mention the white coats let it slip. Andre was only two years older than him, and fiercely protected him.

I let them look over each other and talk, and I went to the cage five down from theirs and saw my sister sleeping. I was surprised. With all the noises we made, and how much we were light sleepers, they must have done a great damage to her. And that angered me _beyond_ belief. I could tell my eyes were turning gold. I was pissed. I popped open her cage and gently shook her awake and back up a little, not wanting to freak her out, if she thought I was an eraser.

And she did wake with a gasp and a scramble out the cage fist raised, ready to defend herself. And I was proud, so proud of her. They really did some damage on her this week. My sisters black hair was like waves down her back, and grey-blue eyes stared at me in panic.

I calmly put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her into me. She was still a little shaken but she hugged me back tightening her grip. "It's okay lenna."

My white hair mingled with hers as she put her head in my neck, pulling in my familiar scent. We always joked about how we were the ying yang sisters, different in looks and personalities, but we were sisters, we are always counterparts to each other.

I let go of her, and smiled. "Come on lets see if there's any others."

She nodded and looked mournful around. Most of the kids in the cages now we're all dead or too disfigured to take with us, the disfigured ones won't last long, they never do. I scoured the cages, hoping to find someone alive. I was passing a cage when I heard it, a faint heartbeat to my left. I snapped my eyes to it, and what I saw nearly dropped me to my knees.

A little girl was huddled in the back corner of the cage, multiple bruises and cuts ran down her arms and legs and light brown hair cut messily around her face, looking like someone cut it with a knife without a care. I knelt down next to it, and slowly opened her cage.

She peeled her eyes opened, her grey eyes, looking at mine with utter hopelessness, like she gave up. Tears welled up in my eyes when I took in her appearance. She only had to be three to four

"Come on sweetie, we're getting out of here, no one's going to hurt you baby girl. Come here." I said softly.

She looked at me for a bit, tears falling down her face,"No more?"

"No more." I answered back, with a smile.

She crawled to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and cried. I slowly got up and turned to my pack, and they looked at us. Each had a soft expression on their faces smiling at the precious little girl in my arms. But each also had a dark, angry mask underneath. How could they do this to a little girl?

"What's your name, little one?"

"No n-n-ame." she sniffled.

"Hm, then lets give you one, how about silena?"

She shook her head and giggled.

"Darcy?" asked Myca.

"No."she said.

"Alex?"asked Lenna.

She thought about it before shaking her head again.

"How about Willow?" said Andre.

She smiled brightly her eyes gleaming and nodded excitedly,"Yes! Willow, Willow!"

It was perfect. It matched her.

"Hurry we need to get out of here. They'll come back any second. Did you find anyone else?" They all shook their heads in sadness.

I pursed my lips and nodded. I took the little girl from my arms and put her in Andres., she was wary of him then cuddled up to him once she knew he was ok. Then she whimpered a little seeing me go to the door.

"It's ok, I need to check things." I said to her and turned to the door again.I peered out looking down the hallway. No one was coming. I turned back to them again,"Come on the coast is clear." Willow was confused, but the rest of them understood. They filed out, me taking the lead. We rushed down the hallways remembering the exit door that had our names on it.

**R&R! Sorry for the cliffy, should see the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
